marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 512
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mary * Binksy, Mary's dog * Howard * Fred * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ** *** * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Gone Fishin' | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Paul Smith | Inker2_1 = Paul Smith | Colourist2_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer2_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = Sue is on the phone with Alicia explaining how even though Reed has been acting more like his old self, there is a new distance between them. Sue tells her not to worry she has just the plan to get Reed to notice her while eyeing a photo of the Sub-Mariner. Sue then begins to bug Reed with suggestions that she is trying to see Namor. She convinces him to go shopping with her by saying she'll call Namor. Later she has Franklin interrupt him in his lab while wearing green swim trunks just like Namor. She even has a sculpture of Namor put up in the living room. Nothing she tries really works as Reed is absorbed in his work, but once she gets off the phone Reed approaches her with his face stretched out into a face imitating the Sub-Mariner. this causes her to laugh. He apologises for ignoring her recently and understands how easily he could have became Namor's queen. When Reed pokes fun at Namor, Sue reminds him of his previous girlfriend Alyssa Moy. When Sue asks when the last time he heard from Alyssa, Reed shows his wife that Miss Moy is waiting in the living room... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** | Notes = Continuity Notes Spider Sense Part 1 * This issue tackles how Spider-Man is currently popular among the public. This is a vague reference to Spider-Man 2 which was released in theaters the same month as this comic. * The radio that Johnny overhears is playing the Howard Stern Show. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, particularly since Howard Stern's program is no longer on conventional radio. * Spider-Man and the Human Torch have always met at the Statue of Liberty when working together. This has been their routine since . * Johnny mentions the Fantastic Four's failed take over of Latveria which occurred in - . * Johnny mentions Spider-Man's past unpopularity. Spider-Man's has been viewed as a public menace by Daily Bugle owner J. Jonah Jameson since . * Johnny states that he is having a "Ben Affleck kind of year". This is in reference to the fact that Affleck was being criticised for being over exposed and having a number of poorly received films including the Daredevil film. This and Johnny's reference to having a "Behind the Music" episode made about him, are both topical references. * Alicia made all the statues of Ben in while mourning Ben, who had died in the . Ben was resurrected by a being claiming to be God at the end of . * Sue mentions how Ben and Alicia Masters have not been a couple for a long time. Their relationship has been incredibly complicated: ** They first began dating back in and dated for approximately six years per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. ** While the Thing was participating in the Secret Wars, Alicia was kidnapped and replaced by the Skrull known as Lyja took her place, as revealed in revealed. This happened circa . ** When Lyja took Alicia's place in , and later married Johnny in , Ben eventually got over it and began pursing a relationship with Ms. Marvel, who had joined the ranks in . After Sharon was mutated into a she-thing in they eventually fell in love with each other in . ** Their relationship became strained when Ben was restored to human form in leading to Sharon seeking a cure from Doctor Doom in . Ironically, Ben mutated himself into the Thing again to try and put them on even ground. Sharon suddenly disappeared following the events of . ** Not long after that, Ben exposed Lyja in and the Fantastic Four rescued her in . Alicia still believed that she and Ben were still in a relationship, and he did not mention Sharon until she resurfaced and approached Alicia herself in . ** Ben couldn't make up his mind over who he wanted to be with, prompting Alicia to eventually leave him in . ** At the time of this story, per the Sliding Timescale, Ben and Alicia broke up roughly three years prior. Gone Fishin' * One of the photos that Sue is looking over is one of her wedding day which was depicted in . * Sue ribs Reed about the Sub-Mariner as Namor has had a romantic interest in Sue since . * Sue mentions Reed's old girlfriend Alyssa Moy. Their past relationship was previously mentioned in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}